


Explosive Materials

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is irritable, and he doesn't quite know why. Good thing he's got friends who look out for him, and a mate who loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Materials

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, all my lovelies. A bit more of this smutty series to keep your engines revving. Much love to all of you!

Dean was irritable. There was no reason for it, either. He had slept well, woken easily, and was greeted with a full pot of strong coffee when he made his way downstairs.

 

Cas insisted that he simply 'liked the smell' of it, but Dean knew just how much Cas missed his daily dose of caffeine. Dean suspected his pregnant Omega was stealing a half cup of it here and there.

 

But now Dean was hunched underneath the hood of a fill-in-the-blank, nondescript sedan for some elderly woman who's perfume was so strong that, even with her nowhere near the car, Dean could still smell it through the vents.

 

He was achy, he was irritated, and he couldn't get the horrible old lady smell out of his nose.

 

Finally, he stood up, tossing aside the tool in his hand, and wiped the grease from his fingers. He grumbled his way into the office, where he found Charlie working on the schedule. He leaned over her shoulder, peering at the upcoming work they would be expecting.

 

When Dean saw the sheer number of repairs headed their way, he lost his shit.

 

“What the fuck, Charlie?!” Dean gestured wildly at the computer screen. He looked at the wide-eyed, hurt look on his friend's face and it made him angry with himself. But he just couldn't stop his mouth. “There's no fucking way we can get all of this through in the next week! What are you thinking? God damn it-”

 

Dean tensed under the unyielding grip that tightened around the back of his neck.

 

“Le's take a walk, brotha,” Benny growled in his ear. With the tiniest clench of his fingers, Benny steered Dean toward the door and outside into the fresh, crisp air. Once outside, Benny let him go with a firm pat to his shoulder. “Take a deep breath, m' friend.”

 

“Whaddya want, Benny? I don't have time for this bullshit, man.” Dean scrubbed a hand across his face. He huffed a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes snapped up to his friend and coworker when he heard Benny laugh.

 

“Nah.” Benny shook his head, pulling off his cap and running his hand through his hair. “You ain't got much time, do ya?” Benny held out his hand. “Gimme yo' phone.”

 

“What?” Dean looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

 

“Yo' phone.” Benny repeated patiently. “Gimme yo' damn phone.”

 

Dean blinked at him a few times before he complied, completely confused. He looked on as Benny dialed.

 

“'Llo, Cas. 'S Benny.” Benny smirked at Dean. “Nah, he's fine. Nothin' wrong with 'im that you cain' fix, at least.” He chuckled into the phone as Dean glowered at him. “Seems yo' Alpha's too dumb t' realize when he's gone int'a rut. He's 'bout five minutes away from tearin' this place apart. Nea'ly ripped poo' Charlie's head clean off. 'M sendin' him home now.” Benny laughed heartily at something on the other end of the line. “Well, good luck wi' that one. You take care o'those babies. I'll see ya' soon.” Benny hung up the phone and held it out to Dean.

 

Dean's mouth hung open.

 

How could he not have noticed? Benny was right. How dumb was he? As soon as the words registered in his brain, all the strange pieces fit together: his irritability, his unwarranted anger at Charlie, his over sensitive nose. All of it made sense.

 

“Ya' best get goin'. Yo' Cas'll be on his way home soon. Says he's lookin' forward to meetin' you there.” Benny tossed Dean's phone back to him with a wink. He turned back toward the shop, shouting over his shoulder as he went. “I'll tell Charlie ya send yo' apologies, but yo' gonna hafta figur' out how'ta make it up to 'er on yo' own, brotha.” With that, Benny disappeared back into the shop.

 

Dean turned on his heels and hustled to his car, his whole body thrumming like a live wire. He would beg forgiveness from Charlie later. He had to leave before he got any worse.

 

Tossing himself into the Impala, he peeled out of the parking lot. Every now and then on the drive home, Dean would catch the faintest hint of Cas' scent that lingered in the car. His heart would pound out a few thundering beats each time it happened.

 

When he reached their house, Dean's body had started to tremble. His mind raced as he rushed inside. It wasn't even noon yet, and Cas was still at work. Dean willed himself to stay calm and focused. Cas would be there as soon as he could.

 

Dean went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He took a deep breath, trying to regulate himself. Gulping down the cool water, though, did little to help him. He needed Cas, and Cas wasn't there. Dean went in search of the next best thing.

 

Heading up the stairs, Dean suddenly became aware of just how uncomfortable he was. His shirt was too tight, his pants rubbed at his legs weirdly, his boots and socks made his feet too hot... He began to peel his clothing off as he went, dropping articles haphazardly here and there.

 

Dean was completely naked by the time he made it to the bedroom. And hard. So very hard. When he crossed the threshold to their room, he let out a deep groan. Castiel's scent was _everywhere_. Dean threw himself down on the bed, face first, and tugged Cas' pillow toward him. Burying his nose deep in the down, Dean filled his lungs with the smell of his mate; honey and cinnamon with swirls of lavender and cedar. 

 

It was heaven.

 

Dean's anger and irritability dissipated with each exhale.

 

And his arousal grew with each inhale.

 

Before he knew it, Dean was rocking down into the mattress, rutting against the soft cotton of their comforter, chasing the friction that was oh-so-sweet and far too little.

 

With a growl, he rolled to his back and lay spread-eagle on the bed. His cock was hard and aching, and a desperate need filled him. Bucking up into nothing, Dean let out a curse into the air around him, making the dust motes swirl in the light from the window.

 

It was no use.

 

Sure, he could jack himself off, use a toy, anything to relieve the pressure. But it wouldn't do any good. It would only leave him more desperate and that would only bring back his frustration and make him even angrier than before.

 

And so he lay there, trembling, watching the minutes tick by slower than molasses in January, and waiting for his Omega.

 

 

Cas closed up the last file open on his desktop and peered over the top of his cubicle.

 

“Alfie,” he whispered.

 

The young man looked up, startled.

 

“Alfie, I've gotta go.” Cas looked around to be sure their coworkers were still on task. “Personal matter. If anyone asks for me, tell them...I don't know. Tell them some pregnancy nonsense. It always works.”

 

Alfie blinked up at him and nodded.

 

“Great. Thanks!” Cas smiled wide and ducked back down into his own workspace. He shut down his computer quickly, grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he stepped toward the door.

 

“Sneaking off so soon, Cassie?”

 

Castiel stopped in his tracks. This was  _not_ what he needed. 

 

“It's barely even lunchtime. Where are you headed?”

 

With a deep breath, Cas turned back around to face Balthazar.

 

“Forgive me, but I'm in a bit of a rush, Balthazar. Whatever it is that you need will have to wait until I come back.” He made to turn around and head out the door again, but Balthazar stepped in his way, eyeing him up and down. Cas pointedly rubbed the full swell of what he and Dean called his 'baby cliff': it had long since passed a 'baby bump.'

 

“Well, I'll walk you out.”

 

“Thank you, but I can manage it just fine on my own.” Castiel brushed passed him.

 

Balthazar was not dissuaded.

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he heard the persistent Alpha following him. He pulled his keys from his pocket and made his way to his car, unlocking his door when he got there. Cas reached for the handle, when Balthazar leaned against the door.

 

“Cassie, I feel like you are avoiding me.” Balthazar pressed. “We used to be so close! Remember when we would stay up late at your place watching movies, and drinking wine? We used to have so much fun together.” Balthazar reached out a hand and brushed it down Cas' arm.

 

On instinct, Cas grabbed his wrist, twisting it back away from himself, and making the Alpha step away from the car.

 

Balthazar hissed in pain.

 

“Damn it, Cassie!” He growled as Cas let go of him. “Ever since you mated with that neanderthal, you've changed. What happened to you?”

 

“What happened?” Cas laughed as he opened his now unobstructed door. “All my dreams came true. I mated with the man I've love nearly my whole life. I mated an Alpha who loves me for who I am. One who puts me above everything else in his world. One who listens when I tell him something. And one who has gone into rut.”

 

Balthazar's face turned sour.

 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and fuck him senseless.”

 

With that, Cas slammed his door shut and pulled away, leaving a wide-eyed Balthazar fading in his rear-view mirror.

 

 

“Dean?” Cas called as he came into the house, tugging off his coat. “Dean!”

 

A long, drawn out moan sounded from upstairs, and Cas moved toward it. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes tracked the trail of discarded clothing leading him to his Alpha.

 

Piece by piece, Cas collected Dean's clothing as he mounted the steps. The scent of his Alpha rolled off the items in his hand, and he held them to his nose as he made his way slowly up the steps. His heart began to pound as the deep, rich scent of leather and musk and fresh cut grass filled his senses and made him dizzy with want.

 

Another moan spilled from their open bedroom door, and the sound made Cas' slick nearly pour from him. His head grew light as he climbed the last few steps and made his way toward Dean.

 

Cas stopped in the doorway, unable to move.

 

There was Dean, stretched out on their bed, his body sweat-damp and his hard, Alpha cock standing proud and needy. Dean had one hand wrapped around the base, trying desperately to satisfy the utter urgency for contact with Cas. His other hand was clamped around his balls, tugging at them in an attempt to quiet the discomfort of his need.

 

“ _Caaaaasss_...” Dean whined. 

 

“Right here, sweetheart.” Cas' voice had turned rough and low, and his eyes went wide as he watched Dean's hips buck up at the sound of it.

 

“Oh, God, Cas! Baby, I need you so bad!” Dean writhed on the bed.

 

“Shhhh...” Cas soothed as he made his way over to his Alpha. He stripped himself quickly, and climbed up over Dean. “I'm here. Right here.”

 

Dean's hands clutched at Cas as soon as he was close enough, and pressed Cas to him. A low moan of relief spilled from him, and he let his hands roam the bare expanse of Cas' body. Dean pulled him tight against himself, pressing his nose to Cas' neck and licking over his mating mark. He kissed over Cas' neck and shoulders, and down his arms.

 

Dean froze.

 

A low, angry growl sounded from deep inside him.

 

Cas looked up, startled at the sound.

 

“Dean?” He searched the dark, possessive look on his Alpha's face. “What's wrong?”

 

“Why do you smell like... _him_?” Dean's voice was hard.

 

“What?” Cas shivered at the sound of his mate. He was so confused. “Smell like whom?”

 

Dean gripped his arms and flipped them so he was looming over Cas.

 

“Like that _asshole_. Balthazar.” Dean ground out. 

 

Cas let out a bark of laughter.

 

“Because he followed me out to my car and he touched my arm.”

 

Dean's face contorted in anger.

 

“And then I told him I was ditching work early to come home and fuck you senseless.” Cas smiled up at Dean, that wicked little glint shimmering in his eyes. “The idiot is probably still in the parking lot, scraping his jaw off the ground.”

 

It took Dean's brain, sluggish from need, a few moments to register what Cas had said. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss Cas, hard and thoroughly. Dean pressed himself against Cas, spreading his Omega's legs wide as he settled between them. He rolled his hips, pulling a gasp from the man below him and letting loose a deep moan of satisfaction.

 

“Cas.” Dean gasped, drinking in the scent of his aroused Omega and reveling in the abundant slick dripping from him. “Need you!” He reached down to press insistently at Cas' entrance. “Please, Cas.”

 

“Yes, Dean!” Cas nodded, wrapping his arms up around his Alpha. He arched at the feeling of Dean breaching him with two fingers. “It's okay. It's good. Keep going.” Cas breathed as he hooked his legs around Dean's waist.

 

With an urgent pace, Dean fingered Cas, stretching him open as he went. He needed his mate, and he needed him now.

 

Cas knew this would not be the usual drawn out sessions they normally indulged in. This was pure need. Absolute, base instinct. And Cas welcomed the haste of it, eager to feel Dean inside him as soon as possible.

 

“Go ahead, Dean.” Cas encouraged. “Add another. I can take it.”

 

Dean draped himself over Cas, careful not to crush him or the pups, and slid a third finger into the wet heat of Cas. Nuzzling into Cas' neck, Dean pulled his fingers out.

 

Cas whined, confused at the loss. He was warmed up, sure, but not nearly prepped enough to take Dean yet.

 

With total hunger in his eyes, Dean looked down at his mate as he brought his wet fingers up to his own mouth.

 

Cas' lips parted on a breath as he watched Dean pull his fingers into his mouth and suck the taste of Cas from them.

 

Dean purred, his eyes slipping shut, at the satisfaction the taste of his Omega brought him.

 

“Dean,” Cas breathed.

 

Wet fingers still buried in his mouth, Dean looked down at Cas. His eyes were blown with lust as Dean quickly moved his hand back to Cas' entrance. He plunged his fingers back inside with an eagerness that had Cas shivering beneath him, and captured his lips in a devouring kiss. His hips rocked against Cas, leaving a trail of wet precum along the soft skin of his thigh.

 

Minutes passed, and Cas wondered how Dean was able to hold off so long. He wasn't sure he would have had the self-control, if their roles had been reversed.

 

“Dean,” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist, stilling his movements. “I'm ready.”

 

His breathing heavy, Dean moved his hands to either side of Cas' shoulders. He held himself, shaking with need, over his Omega and nodded to him. His eyes slid shut and a deep growl rumbled low in his chest as Cas took his thick cock in hand and guided it to his entrance.

 

Lifting his legs a bit higher, Cas pressed the blunt head up against his leaking hole. He pressed just the tip past the tight ring of muscle already fluttering in anticipation.

 

“I'm yours, Alpha. All yours.” He whispered up at Dean.

 

As if completely on instinct, Dean snapped his hips forward, slamming home inside Cas. He couldn't stop his body from the near brutal pace with which he pounded Cas' ass.

 

Cas arched up, crying out at the sudden feel of Dean filling him up.

 

“Cas!” Dean whined, shaking his head.

 

“It's okay, Alpha!” Cas stroked his face, his neck. “It feels so good! Don't stop!” The sweet smell of fresh slick filled the air, confirming his words.

 

With a growl, Dean leaned up. Kneeling between Cas' legs, he wrapped his strong hands around Cas' lean thighs and pulled him closer. He gripped Cas by the hips, and thrust forward into him.

 

Cas' hands held Dean's wrists, grounding him, and giving the Alpha the feedback words could hardly provide; faster, slower, right there, harder. He moaned at the feel the new angle gave him and shuddered with pleasure each time Dean's thick cock dragged across his prostate. He climbed high and fast, nearly as desperate as Dean to feel the unbelievable pleasure of release.

 

Dean looked down at the gorgeous flush working its way up Cas' body. His eyes tracked down from Cas' neck, taught with pleasure, to his nipples, hard and rosy, to the firm, round swell of their pups, to the head of Cas' cock, leaking a steady stream of precum across the underside of his belly. He was mesmerized by the last. Dean couldn't help but stare at that line of moisture leaking out to cover his Omega's skin. There was something so absolutely stunning about it. His knot began to swell, sending coursing waves of relief through Dean at finally having what his body craved from him.

 

“Dean!” Cas gripped him tighter. “I'm close! I'm so close!”

 

Dean watched in fascination as Cas' leaking cock hardened even more against the taught skin of his belly. Watched as his Omega's back arched under the perfect touch of his Alpha. The sweet smell of slick filled his senses.

 

And then Cas was coming. Thick and hot, his release shot from him, coating his belly in stripes of white.

 

Dean thrust harder, drinking in the moans pouring from the man below him. His eyes went wide as he watched Cas' cum drip down his stomach. It made something wild and possessive spike within him. He began to thrust with abandon, his knot catching at Cas' rim and pulling breathy, sated sounds from him. Something deep and primal wanted to claim Cas again; prove even more that he belonged with Dean. Dean grew dizzy with the rushing feel of his orgasm racing for release.

 

With a sudden movement, Dean pulled out of Cas and knelt up over him. He gripped himself tight, stroking hard and fast.

 

“Dean?” Cas panted. Confusion settling over him once more.

 

“ _Mine!_ ” Dean growled as he pumped himself faster and faster.

 

Cas watched him with fascination as Dean's pleasure crested and he came, hard, across Cas' stomach. He gasped at the erotic scene of Dean cumming over him.

 

Dean's head dropped back in pleasure as the first waves of his orgasm spilled from him. Quickly, he thrust himself back inside Cas' slick hole, letting the rest of his cum pump into his Omega and locking them together as his knot popped passed the ring of Cas' muscle.

 

Looking back down at his mate, Dean watched as his release spread over Cas' stomach like a glaze on a cake. He stared, wide-eyed as it tricked down Cas' smooth skin.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Dean breathed. He reached out to trace his fingers through the mess they had made.

 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas' eyes fluttered shut at the sensual touch, his hole fluttering around Dean's knot and milking more cum from his Alpha.

 

With a deep breath, Dean rolled them to their sides and collapsed down next to Cas.

 

The sound of their rushed breathing was the only noise in the room for several long minutes.

 

“Feeling better?” Cas asked at long last.

 

Dean nodded, still breathing hard.

 

“What was that all about?” Cas smirked, pointing to his stomach.

 

“I don't know.” Dean shrugged. “I just needed...”

 

“To what? Mark me?” Cas laughed. “Dean, I'm pretty sure everyone already _knows_ I'm yours.”

 

Dean flushed.

 

“Yeah, I know,” he grumbled. “It just...felt right.” He looked down at Cas' stomach, a small pout furrowing his features. “'M sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas let out a hearty laugh at that.

 

“For what? Being hot? Getting turned on? Dean, you know I would have told you if I didn't like it.”

 

“I know.” Dean conceded.

 

“Good.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “Because _I'm_ not the one you need to apologize to.”

 

Dean looked up at him questioningly.

 

“From what I hear...” Cas raised one eyebrow at him. “...You owe Charlie one hell of an apology.”

 

“Yeah.” Dean heaved a sigh. “I sure do.”

 

“Well.” Cas tugged him closer. “You'd better get down on your knees and beg that sweet woman's forgiveness, or you and your computer system are screwed. And not in a good way.”

 

“I promise,” Dean said, pulling Cas closer and nuzzling his neck, “I'll make it up to her.” He brushed his lips over Cas', smiling. “But there's only one person I get down on my knees for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. These two. 
> 
> I don't even know what to say about them. 
> 
> I hope this "episode" (not sure what to call each of these...) was up to par for all of you. I'm not super happy with it, but I couldn't figure out what it was that I was dissatisfied with. Oh well. This is what you get. Hope you enjoyed it, at least! All my love. L & M


End file.
